This Song Saved My Life
by ForeverPercabeth
Summary: What will happen if Percy lies to Annabeth about his fate, saying something that broke them apart? Annabeth will get her revenge, but her revenge is more than anyone asked for. Based on the song by Simple Plan but not a songfic. Rated T to be safe.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. I repeat. I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

**Prologue**

The sun was shining in Camp Half-blood. Every camper was heading to the amphitheater for the weekly performance usually done by the Apollo campers. You see, ever since the end of the Giant War, Chiron has given them the permission to enjoy at least two hours every week. And the camp counselors have agreed to make it more of a concert.

But not everyone was in a joyful mood as you think.

From the distance, it was almost clear that the most beloved couples were having one of their arguments. Unknown to them all, the man with jet black hair and startling green eyes has just made a confession that broke the beautiful blonde's heart. Though it wasn't possible to hear such a thing from a person as loyal as Percy Jackson and everyone, especially Annabeth Chase, knew that.

"I'm very sorry, Wise Girl." His voice was heartbreaking, sincere. It was impossible for a human being to doubt him when this was his tone. But, again, the daughter of Athena has done the impossible.

There were tears in her eyes, very visible and quite unstoppable. Not so far from them, the Aphrodite Cabin were talking and debating if it was possible for the unbreakable couple to be breakable. The Athena cabin stated that it wasn't at all logical for the son of Poseidon to cheat on the person he loves. Plus, they were almost inseparable.

But it has happened.

And she was going to get her revenge. She was going to shame him in front of the entire camp. And she was going to need the help of her closest female friends.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Annabeth:

When I finished singing the song, receiving a loud applause from my audience, I smiled smugly to the direction of the empty seat. And Thalia and Piper hugged me tightly, whispering comfort words to my ear just because I needed it.

Somehow, Nico managed to pass through the forming crowd, an angry fire burning in his eyes. It was maybe because Percy told him to be mad or that I did something wrong, very wrong. But why the heck would I care? I finally got some payback for all those months wasting my time with that worthless boy.

"Why?" the son of Hades hissed to me, filled with horror and annoyance and pain. Thalia instinctively stepped to my front. "Why did you do that?"

"He deserved it."

Nico just shook his head, almost in exasperation. The other boys stood behind him, their hands trying to hold him back from attacking me right then and there. The girls and I exchanged confused expressions. "You would never understand what he's going through. Not even a little."

I frowned, "What are you talking about, Nico?"

And then he shook off the arms restraining him, turning his back to me as if I didn't deserve to look him in the eye. "He's dying, Annabeth. I could feel it." His hands were in fists now. "And you just made it worse."

At that note, he walked directly to the door until he was no more than a blur in the distance.

It took me at least five minutes to let the fact sink in. Five minutes to forget the reason why I hated him so much. Five minutes to recall all of those happy memories with him, his every kiss, his every touch, his every whisper. Five minutes for me to form the tears that was too much to handle.

"What do you mean he's dying?" I grabbed Jason Grace's shoulder, turning him around just to get the answers out of him. "Jason, answer me!"

"He was cursed by your mother to die on your birthday. After what happened between you, Athena just snapped and punished Percy. He lied to you because he knew that it was the only way to keep you away, to stop you from getting hurt."

I choked on the words. "Where is he?"

The annoyance etched in his features made my grip on him loosen. And I stepped a few steps back in surprise because of the invisible transition of his emotions. "He left." The words came out as a growl, "Nico tried to stop him and we figured that we have at least a few more hours to convince him of staying but what you did was just a big blow in the stomach for him. You don't know how much you hurt him, Annabeth."

"But he was the one who broke-up with me! I'm supposed to be the one taking revenge." This was no more than a whisper, a pained whisper.

"That's because he loves you too much to put you in more hurt than you deserve. While you're singing, do you know what he said?" I shook my head, "He said that he would rather feel the guilt than to tell you the truth. And it would be easier for everyone else if he just left without a goodbye."

My lips let a tragic scream escape, hoping that he would hear it and come back to me. "I didn't mean to. I really didn't. I was just angry and regretful. I never knew that he was hurting."

"You may think you're smart, Chase, but you're as stupid as anyone else if you think that he was just alright when you were singing a song that wasn't even _half _true."

Before I could react, a palm connected to Jason's face, making a loud sharp sound that took everyone's attention. And my best friend stood there, ready to slap him again if it was necessary. From the look in her eyes, it is clear that she wasn't ready to hear any more lies, not when I was in too much pain. "Fine, you act like that. The next time you hear from him, he would be dead. If you're not going to do anything to stop it, then we will."

The son of Jupiter took a long look at Piper McLean before turning his head and breaking the eye contact they were forming. And he fell into a sprint as he ran through the crowd and out of the amphitheater.

"It's not true, Annabeth." Thalia soothed. "Percy's just finding _another _excuse for you to forgive him. He's just lying to you again. And this time, he had the decency to let the other guys in. I can't believe my brother would say such a thing."

"I don't think he was lying, Thals." Piper placed a tentative hand on her shoulder, "I've seen him when he's trying to lie. And right at that moment, he wasn't. Not even once."

Percy:

I let the tears flow down my cheeks as I stepped through the sand filled ground, still able to hear her beautiful voice singing a song that I deserve no more than to sit through. Because I was no good for her. And maybe Athena was right to curse me.

"Percy. Percy." Nico called from the distance. "Don't do this. Please, Annabeth doesn't know what she's saying. She still loves you."

"How could you be so sure about that, Nico?" I said, almost inaudible. "I lied to her, saying that I have feelings for someone else. She needs to get her revenge somehow."

"But you can't leave."

My left hand made the move to brush the stains on my cheeks, taking one look at my cousin with enough guilt. "It would be easier for camp to forget me. At this rate, no one else will get hurt. And I would want to keep it that way."

"Perce, please. You don't know what you're saying. You have to stay. You just have to. Jason, Frank, and I, we're going to find a cure to this and you'll live. Just please."

"It's better this way. But you can still see me, when it happens. Just tell her I love her. I always will."

I walked to the ocean then, ignoring his desperate calls to stop me from leaving. Nothing could change my decision now, now that the only reason for staying hates me too. Even when I expected it, I still find it such a painful punch in the gut when I saw how sincere her words were.

And as I took every step, the water swallowed me. And I managed to sing a verse of the most appropriate song right now.

_"When you are with me, I'm free, I'm careless, I believe. Above all the others we'll fly. This brings tears to my eyes. My sacrifice."_

**Please Review!:)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Annabeth:

It has been exactly three weeks ever since he left. I fared surprisingly well with it. I know it was wrong to say this but it felt as if I was free. Free from the obligations and the expectations. And every once in a while, when I had the chance, I would take morning strolls on the beach, letting the sea scent hit me. If I would be able to just have a single piece of him, then it would be fine.

But it all felt wrong.

I was sure that it was because it was too soon to move on from having such an important person in my life being taken away from me but there was something else. Maybe it was the lingering feeling in my gut that made me incomplete or it was just because everyone was staring at me either worriedly or angrily. It was frustrating how the camp was more affected with him leaving than I am.

"Are you sure that you're alright, Annabeth?"

"Yes, yes!" I waved my hand in annoyance at my brother, shaking my head. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Malcolm stared at me weirdly and felt my forehead, as if to check my temperature. He even asked an Apollo camper to see if I was sick. They must have thought that I was just in denial or that they think that I was just dreaming. Well I wasn't either of them. I'm over him.

There was a single month left before my birthday and the guys were restless as they entered and exited camp over and over again, hysterically finding a cure and wasting their time. Plus, even if they do find it, how in the world would they find him? They could just continue their lives without bothering him ever again. Then again, they were just being the friends they were supposed to be.

And I was just being the pathetic ex-girlfriend I was supposed to be.

I've been dating a son of Apollo for already five weeks now and it was a stable relationship until I realized that it felt very uncomfortable. I mean sure Danny was a great guy but he just wasn't… worth it. I don't know how to explain but there was a reason as to why we just didn't fit together as easily as Percy and I did. Because I already had who I'm supposed to be with and I wouldn't be able to get him back again because he was already dying.

I finally reacted how I must've. I stood from my spot in the beach, leaving my boyfriend behind with a confused expression on his face. He was smart not to follow me when I was being unpredictable. He would have been dead if I caught him tailing me. I needed to be alone in this, seek the help of my friends.

And I stared at place where it all started.

Percy:

There would be times where I wake up and feel as if my heart would give in before my body would. And there would be times when it was the other way around. And I walked through my father's underwater castle, surrounded by naiads that were meant to keep me company but was actually there to keep me alive until the actual day I was to be dead.

"Lord Perseus, are you sure you are supposed to do this?" one of my accomplices started to reprimand me as I headed off to the palace arena. "This isn't safe in your condition. Your father would not approve."

"My father does not approve on a lot of things." I responded in a voice too calm for my liking. "And I need this to relax. It is the only thing I am good at."

"That's not true, sir." She said, now holding my shoulder. "You are good at plenty of things but this isn't your best choice. You're sick."

I stared at her, letting a small sigh escape my lips. I allowed her to help me back to my room because it was the only place where they think I would be safe. My dad was actually trying to make a truce with Athena, just for her to lift the curse off of me because he couldn't do it himself. And I was his favorite son. It was as hard for him to accept my prominent death as any other friend of mine. Correction: As any other _real _friend of mine.

Inside my room I would watch her as if I was at her side like I used to be. If I could change something that I did, it would have been breaking-up with her. Because now I understand that it would have been easier if I would have just told her my situation. And she would help me through it and be as supportive as she could. When the time comes, she would be at my side and tell me how much she loves me and I would praise her until my heart stopped beating. It would have been easier that way.

Nico visits often, trying to keep me happy until I couldn't. He tells me what happened in camp and how everyone was worried about me and my fate. I reassure him that it was something that we couldn't stop but he wouldn't accept it. He'd do anything just to convince Athena to stop this from happening. But what then? If they could, what would I do? The only way that this curse would stay and for me to be alive after was if I was a god. And immortality was not an option for me.

I wouldn't be able to have her. And I don't choose that.

It was my father who finally brought me back from my daydream, entering my room with the same tense atmosphere he usually does. He only comes back from Olympus just to visit me now and I would thank him if it wasn't so weird. Poseidon was here to tell me only what was good, which wasn't much. He would say how much he enjoys having me for company here, even when it was just a split second decision. But he didn't care. I was glad that he was still here.

"If we aren't able to save you," he looked at the opposite wall, his action stating that it wasn't an option. They _will _save me. Even if it is the last thing they do. "I am still looking for a lieutenant and the position is open to you."

"Thank you, dad, but it's not my calling." The god nodded in understanding, "But if things change, I'll consider the offer. It's very generous of you."

He placed a hand on my hair, ruffling it slightly. It made me feel as if I was a regular child, just spending a normal day with his father as if nothing was wrong. The feeling didn't last when I realized that everything was wrong. "I love you, Percy." He told me sincerely. "You are my son and I won't stop at anything to lift this curse."

Never once has he heard an immortal say those three words to their offspring. And never once have I ever thought that I would hear those words from my father. Our relationship has always been too uncertain and this made a huge difference on my perception on things. I know that, above anything, my family was here for me and that would never change. My friends are willing to do whatever it takes to keep me safe and happy again. I trust that they would soon realize what is right. And what they are doing now was against what is. I accept death now, not anymore afraid of it.

"I love you, too, dad." I finally responded, the words new to my mouth.

He smiled a true smile, pulling me to a tight hug before releasing me sadly. His eyes, the exact same color as mine, stared at me with what I assume to be how a normal father would have. He stood from where he was sitting, "You're going to be okay." He whispered, "I'll make sure of that."

The door closed behind him, his footsteps getting softer and softer as he walked to the throne room. And never once have I felt more alone than I have now. They are all busy trying to save me but no one was trying to comfort me. If all else fails and I die, they are going to regret wasting all of their time and effort searching for a cure that refused to be found. They would do anything to bring back the past and spend their time with me instead. It would mean more.

But I couldn't do anything now, not when they have already started.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and The Olympians or the song present in this story.**

**Chapter 3**

Annabeth:

When I woke up, familiar blue eyes were staring at me.

Thalia wasn't looking like she usually does, not happy or even angry. And for the first time, I actually saw that she was scared. Instinct told me that I should ask what she was afraid of and I soon realized that it was the day. The day we were all waiting for and trying so hard to postpone. Because something bad will happen this day. Something terribly wrong.

"Happy Birthday Annabeth" Her words were in a whisper, absolutely no enthusiasm present.

"He's gone?" The words were automatic. I didn't even think of it. They just came out as if it was waiting for this day. "Thalia, please, answer me."

She choked down a sob, biting her bottom lip so that she wouldn't start crying. But I soon got my answer when she shook her head lightly, her black hair flying wildly to her face. "Not yet." She told me, "Athena's planning to do it the time you were born, by sunset. Nico stopped trying and just left to say his goodbye. He lost hope that he will find a solution and he just needed time to talk to him. You should go too. This is going to be the only time you would see him again, alive."

"How do you propose that I do that?" I was angry now. I can't believe she had the decency to tell me that! She already knows that I was trying so hard not to think of this day, not when I would lose him. "I don't have any superpower, Thalia."

My best friend stared at me, frustration flaming her eyes. "He's here." She said through gritted teeth, "But I don't think you'd want to so I'm going." She left without another word.

When I stared out of my window, a crowd was forming near the Poseidon cabin, the two children of the sky god standing in front of the entrance and waiting impatiently for someone to come out. My curiosity soon overwhelmed me as I stormed out of my cabin in only a robe over my pajamas. I pushed past the other campers, who parted like the red sea, until I was right behind Jason. He ignored me, of course. He always did now that he knows how I really feel about his closest friend.

The door opened.

I honestly couldn't believe that the guy who exited was the one I used to date. His jet black hair lay limp and lifeless on his eyes, his tanned skin as pale as a ghost, and his eyes glazed. He showed no interest on the people around him until those still so beautiful green orbs found my gray ones. And my jaw fell to the ground when I saw the love present in them. My breathing quickened and my heart skipped a beat, tears dripping from my face as I ran to him.

My lips found his in an instant. And for once, everything felt right. As I kissed him, I pictured him healthy and alive and perfect. Percy just wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer, ignoring the fact that we were surrounded by dumbfounded campers. I even discarded the fact that I was currently with somebody else. I didn't care right now. I was with him again and I was happy. "I'm so sorry." I told him, my face buried on his shoulder. "I should have understood. I should have known that you were just trying to keep me safe. I should have seen that you were lying. I-" he pressed a finger to my lips, preventing me from saying another word.

"Shhh," he crooned, "I'm here now and I love you."

I whimpered into his shirt, fisting lightly on the fabric because I didn't want to let go. "I love you. I love you so much."

And we both crumpled to the ground, glad that we were finally in each other's arms. No one disturbed us, maybe because we needed the time to finally be alone. He sang to me until I calmed down. And his voice was just as beautiful as I once heard it, even when Apollo wasn't helping. He was still so perfect.

Because Chiron wanted to cherish his every second alive, he brought Percy to the amphitheater and called on the other demigods. The centaur even pleaded for him to give one last performance before the inevitable. But that required letting me go. And he didn't want to let me go. Especially when he just got me back. The feeling was mutual. But our mentor just smiled kindly, allowing me to stay by his side.

When everyone was ready and comfortable, they stared at us expectantly but very excited. They've only heard Percy sing once before, at the camp fire because he was dared to. And let's just say that he once again underestimated himself. He is very talented but also afraid that people might judge him. Right at this moment, no one dared do that.

_Today is a winding road that's taking me  
to places that I didn't want to go, whoa  
Today in the blink of an eye  
I'm holding on to something  
and I do not know why I tried_

I sighed lightly as he soothed me like he usually does, his eyes locked on mine with such intensity that it made my heart melt and my insides churn in the best way. And I looked down because of how unworthy I felt to be able to be in the arms of an angel, an angel who saved me from the demon that I was. But he just smiled, lifting my face that he was looking at me again.

_I tried to read between the lines  
I tried to look in your eyes  
I want a simple explanation  
for what I'm feeling inside  
I gotta find a way out  
Maybe there's a way out_

This was our song. He was singing our song and I held on to him because I felt that if I don't, if my grip on him even falters a bit, my world would shatter to pieces. He was my world. And now that he was here again, close to me, everything made sense again.

_Your voice was the  
Soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder_

_I said, your eyes  
are the brightest of all the colors  
I don't wanna ever love another  
you'll always be my thunder  
so bring on the rain  
and bring on the thunder_

_Today is a winding road, tell me where to start  
and tell me something I don't know, whoa  
Today I'm on my own, I can't move a muscle  
and I can't pick up the phone, I don't know_

_And now I'm itching for the tall grass  
And longing for the breeze  
I need to step outside  
Just to see if I can breathe  
I gotta find a way out  
Maybe there's a way out_

_Your voice was the  
Soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder_

_And I said, your eyes  
are the brightest of all the colors  
I don't wanna ever love another  
you'll always be my thunder  
so bring on the rain_

My lips found his hand, kissing every finger and reminiscing on the soft and gentle touches he gave me. He has always been so careful, as if I was going to break so easily. I wanted to laugh then. There's nothing to laugh about now. I cherished his every move, memorized his smile and the glint in his eyes. He looked healthier now, much better.

_Yeah, I'm walking on a tightrope  
I'm wrapped up in vines, I think we'll make it out  
But you just gotta give me time  
Strike me down with lightning  
Let me feel you in my veins  
I wanna let you know how much I feel your pain_

_Today is a winding road that's taking me  
to places that I didn't want to go, whoa_

_Your voice was the  
Soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder_

_And I said, your eyes  
are the brightest of all the colors  
I don't wanna ever love another  
you'll always be my thunder_

_And I said, your voice was the  
Soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder  
so bring on the rain  
Oh, baby bring on the pain  
And listen to the thunder_

The applause was deafening. The man beside me was smiling triumphantly as if he just won a gold medal. No, this was much better than a gold medal. For the first time, he was loved by the _entire _camp. The Ares cabin, too, were cheering for him in a way that surprised me. Clarisse and he might not have the smoothest relationship but at least now they could be friends.

"My turn, then." I told him, my lips meeting his for a sweet chaste kiss.

He chuckled, making him look that much healthier. The sound was too beautiful to ignore, like those picture perfect moments that made you want to freeze time and stay there forever. I had to make this last, especially when his life would end in five hours.

I bit my bottom lip and shook my head vigorously. No. Mother would see how happy I am with him and how I am practically dead when he was so far away. He made me who I am and my existence would be meaningless without him.

But I ended up doing a duet with him, because it meant much more if I sing this was him.

Percy:

The strength returned when I finally had her back. I wasn't fully healthy but it was much better than feeling so vulnerable when I was meant to be the strong and mighty savior of Olympus. But I wasn't that now. And she wasn't the Architect of Olympus. We were just Percy and Annabeth, a girl and a boy who couldn't live without the other.

I cleared my throat and took a deep breath, staring at her for a while until we managed to find the most perfect song at the moment. And it was necessary for me to start.

_Weak  
I have been crying and crying for weeks  
how'd I survive when I can barely speak  
Barely eat, on my knees_

Her voice was heavenly, perfect like everything else about her. She was so beautiful when she was singing her heart out like this, finally saying her feelings hidden for far too long.

_But that's the moment you came to me  
I don't know what your love has done to me  
Think I'm invisible  
I see through the me I used to be_

Our voices blended together in perfect harmony, almost as if it was meant to be like this, almost as if we were meant to sing together.

_You changed my whole life  
Don't know what you're doing to me with your love  
I'm feeling all super human, you did that to me  
Super human, heart beating me  
Now the thing has got me here with you  
Super human_

Even when it was so perfect for us, it was still not enough for us to state our true feelings for each other. And we needed to make it enough. I took a sideways glance at my audience before pulling the most beautiful creature in the world by the waist close to me, our faces inches apart. And it was just us now. There was no one else. It was just us.

_Strong  
Since I've been flying and righting the wrongs  
Feels almost like I've had it all along  
And I can see tomorrow_

Her fingers lingered on my cheek, her hand pressed lightly on my chest right atop of my beating heart. My heart was beating. Just for her. Just for her. And we leaned closer until our foreheads touched, the words still audible and incredibly exaggerated. It gave more feeling to it, even when it was unnecessary. There was enough emotion in here to drive Jasper Hale crazy.

_Where every problem is gone  
I flew everywhere but love inside of me  
It's unbelievable to see how love can set me free_

_You changed my whole life  
Don't know what you're doing to me with your love  
I'm feeling all super human, you did that to me  
Super human, heart beating me  
Now the thing has got me here with you  
Super human_

This was one of the only times where I appreciate my hidden talent. I have only sung to my mother constantly whenever she needed comforting before she sent me off to school and we were under the 'care' of Smelly Gabe. It was her only escape, my voice, and she would tell me how much she loves hearing me, that if I would have kids some day, it would be very easy for me to calm them down.

_It's not a bird, not a plane  
It's my heart and its going, gone away  
My only weakness is you  
Only reason is you  
Every minute with you  
I can feel like I can do anything  
Going going, I'm gone away in love_

_You changed my whole life  
Don't know what you're doing to me with your love  
I'm feeling all super human, you did that to me  
Super human, heart beating me  
Now the thing has got me here with you  
Super human_

_Super human_

The music ended and we pulled each other to a passionate kiss that I missed so much. And I managed to smile as our lips moved to an unending dance to match such beautiful songs, especially when sung with such a breathtaking voice. I sighed contentedly when we pulled apart, my arms around her and refusing to let her go.

"I love you, Wise Girl." She smiled when we returned to our childish nicknames.

"I love you, too, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth mused with enough sincerity to bring me to peace when I was to leave this world.

It was before dinner when my knees buckled and I collapsed to the ground, unable to move. My beautiful blonde goddess screamed for help, a look on her face that didn't deserve to be there. "It's going to be alright, love." I breathed to her, my thumb weakly stroking her cheek as I felt one of the Apollo campers bring me to the infirmary. "Remember, forever."

She nodded, tears in her eyes. "Forever"

I didn't speak then for my lips went numb. The strength was now being drained from my body quickly, and soon, I couldn't even open my eyes completely. The only sign that I was still alive was my beating heart and I would keep it beating for her. Always for her. For as long as I can. "Percy, Percy, stay with me, okay?" This was Will Solace now, his eyes looking more panicked than I have seen in my life.

And let's just say at that moment, a miracle happened.


	5. Chapter 4

Annabeth:

I paced nervously outside, tears still in my eyes because I knew the chances that he won't come out there alive is bigger than the one I'm hoping for. We've been doing our best to convince mother that his death would be the death of me too. But due to the silence in the room, the unbearable silence, the odds were growing less and less on my favor. And an incredibly small part of me was sure he was gone. I tried to push that part away, tried to ban it from my working brain because it was just a hopeless sign that was due to my many weeks of not thinking rationally.

"'Beth" Thalia pulled me to an embrace just to stop me from walking, my shoulder now moist for she has been crying too. This was as hard for her to accept as everyone else. But it wasn't even close to how I was feeling. My emotions were now in an unstoppable hurricane inside me and I don't know which one was more evident: fear or panic.

She held me until I finally stopped trying to get away, until I had no strength to move anymore. And I just let the tears flow as I listened carefully inside, hearing no more than the continuous _beep… beep… beep…_ of one of the machines. It was my only reassurance that he was still hanging on, but not enough for me to relax. It was getting weaker. Weaker.

Nothing anymore.

The entire camp held their breaths, praying to every single god known that there would be just one more little _beep. _And I was the one who was praying the hardest. Percy doesn't deserve to die like this, not when he has already done so much for them up there. They shouldn't punish him when he deserves rewarding. He's the worst person who was given this fate. He deserves more. Another chance to live his life.

Nothing.

From behind me, I could hear the muffled sobs of the women and the shell shocked faces of the men. Grover, being Grover, cried silent tears and let out slightly audible gasps from lack of breath. And Nico's head was bowed down low, refusing to show anyone those wet trails now on his cheeks, shaking his head continuously as if he couldn't believe it.

But I wasn't acting like that. No, I was in my best friend's arms unable to move, unable to breathe. I was in complete shock and I couldn't do anything about it. And for the first time, I actually considered the only logical explanation here. I was having a nightmare. And when I wake up again, Percy would be beside me, safe and happy and asleep. This wasn't going to come true and my mother wouldn't kill him because she was the smartest god around. She would know how much I needed him, even when she isn't going to accept it.

A bright light glowed from inside, blinding me momentarily before disappearing as abruptly as it came. My friends and I all shared looks before running straight to the door, with me in the lead. Has he accepted immortality because he couldn't handle dying yet? Or did Athena want to do the job herself and kill him? I refused to think of either and headed straight to the room he was in, standing by the entrance because I couldn't handle seeing what I expect to see.

"Annabeth" Will called, his tone relieved. My heart clenched when I heard the emotion. He was trying to tell me something but I refused to figure it out.

I closed my eyes and listened to the sounds in the room, the shallow breathing of those who did their best to treat him, the soft rustling of the trees right outside the window, the machines whirring and creaking, the beeping noise that I thought was gone, the muted whispers of the other campers, the… wait, what?

True enough, there was a continuous _beep… beep… beep… beep…_ again. This was much better than the old time because they were the heartbeat of a healthy child. And the other people present in the room just smiled at me, greeting me with hugs and pats on the shoulders as they all exited the room.

My eyes lingered on the figure lying down on one of the beds, his eyes closed in a peaceful slumber and his breathing perfectly even. His skin was returning to their normal color, his aura changing instantly from sickly to completely healthy. And his eyes shot open, seeing me first and a few tears dripped to the sheets as I hugged him tightly, my lips on his shoulder.

"You're alive!" I exclaimed, holding his face. "Oh gods, Percy, you're alive."

He smiled a crooked smile, the one I adored so much. "You can't get rid of me that easily, Wise Girl." He teased and I laughed, kissing him softly. "I love you" All traces of humor drained from his face and were replaced with all the sincerity in the world. "And it was you who saved me."

"How?"

"Your mother, she felt really bad about what she did and she saw how you reacted when I was on my deathbed already. She gave me one last chance as long as my love for you won't change at all. It would be very easy to keep that promise."

"Well then, if that's the case, then we have to thank mother."


End file.
